


.

by huangquan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangquan/pseuds/huangquan





	.

金银双秀(替身恋人)  
空无一人的客厅里，调成静音的手机搁在沙发上闪着屏，饭桌旁散落着数个空酒瓶，昭示着主人目前状态，昏黄灯光伴着粗喘低吟从没掩实的卧室门缝中透出，牵出一丝迤逦氛围。  
银白发色的青年咬着唇，承受来自身上之人的凶猛进攻，十指紧扣在那人肩背，面上潮红满布，细汗点点，过长时间的性爱让他腿根肌肉发酸，修长双腿堪堪靠在那人腰间，圆润足尖绷得紧紧得抵在床单上，随着身体晃动搅出两道浅痕。  
那人许是情动，原本紧扣在他腰上的手抚上他脸侧，轻缓磨挲着，随即，健硕胸膛压下，导致体内之物又进了几分，青年禁不住眯起眼，喉间发出代表欢愉的喘息。  
“无乡...无乡...”。  
情人口中柔情蜜意唤着人名，嗓音低沉悦耳，而沉浸在欢愉中的青年却像受了惊雷，陡然自情欲漩涡中脱出，面上神色亦是变得凄楚万分，而那人仍在无乡无乡得喊着，激起青年一股怒意。  
青年报复性得夹紧了身体，绞得那人眉头微皱，无法顺利动作，青年才稍稍满意了些，怨怼话语脱口而出，“倦收天!你看清楚，我不是他!你什么时候才能叫对我的名字?你清醒一些!他已经走shi...”,青年不知何故顿了顿，神色更悲切了些，“他已经走了三年了!”。  
倦收天愣了愣，盯着身下人面容足有一分钟，仿佛才看清这人是谁，瞬间，脸上柔情全没了踪影，连眼神都冷了几分，“是，你不是他，你当然不是他”，倦收天不顾青年身体的抗拒，硬生生破开绞紧得内壁往里推进，鲁莽动作让两人都感受到了些微痛意。  
青年痛的眼眶蓄了泪，却强忍着不让这些示弱的东西流出来，他嘲笑倦收天，“既然这样，你又在我的床上做什么呢，他的身体跟我又有什么不同，你也能对着我的身体发情”。  
倦收天并没有被他激怒，仍旧冷着脸，“他性子温柔，知廉知耻，你呢”，倦收天对着青年敏感处使力戳了几下，直叫青年控制不住得扭着身子，已到临界的前身抖着射出股股浊液，“咬我咬的这么紧，这么淫荡的身体，怎么能跟他比”。  
羞耻言语刺激的青年面色发红，但所爱之人一而再的贬低，身体又违背主人意志的臣服情欲，青年强撑的防护再坚持不住，无声的宣泄中，点点泪珠也滑出眼角，有些爱，注定卑微。  
应是伤心到了极点，青年用手臂挡住眼睛，不想让自己狼狈模样再遭嘲讽，因此错过了倦收天下意识想替他擦泪的手。  
而那只手，最终回转了青年腰际，倦收天稍稍退开身体，失了阻挡的混乱液体从艳红小口里吐出，淫靡万分，看的人虽然仍冷着脸，瞳孔里的金色却暗沉了不少。  
青年伤心之余更加羞愤，抬脚就要踹人，不料正好将纤白脚腕送到倦收天手里，“混蛋!放开!”。  
倦收天使巧劲把青年翻了个身，在他挣扎之前用身体将人压住，“小豹子确实比较活泼，无乡可没你这么凶”。  
“那你找你的无乡去，嗯~你出去，唔~”，青年急喘几声，本就泄过不久的身体还敏感着，这样猝不及防的进入，让他下半身酸软不已。  
“别乱动了”，倦收天啪得在他臀侧拍了一掌。  
清脆声响在静谧夜里刺耳异常，青年僵了好久，才没有操着冒烟的大红脸怒骂倦收天。  
“乖”，倦收天奖励似的在青年耳畔亲了亲，“小豹子也可爱”，接着按紧他腰身攻城掠地起来。  
青年一口气没喘下来，被撞的只余断断续续呻吟，但也不骂人不折腾了，毕竟还需留着体力应付精力旺盛的倦收天，夜还很长。

清晨微光透过窗帘洒在相拥而眠的两人身上，一室静谧安详。  
金发的青年先行醒来，正温柔注视着银白发青年睡颜，过了大约五分钟，对方眼皮动了动，倦收天知道他也要醒了。  
靛蓝色的双眼因刚清醒眨了眨，再闭了会，看东西才从模糊变成清晰，“早，阿倦”。  
“早”，倦收天看他翻个身龇牙咧嘴的，动手帮了一把，顺便替他捏捏腰，“还很痛?”。  
“不是痛，是酸，阿倦，你也太不知节制了”。  
倦收天笑了一声，“如果不是你抱着我不撒手，我也想三次就好的”。  
“说到这个，阿倦，我要批评你了”。  
“嗯?”  
“首先，阿倦你入戏太慢了，其次，不要每次反应过来就摆面瘫脸啊，总而言之，阿倦你的演技简直就是负分，哎呀，你下手轻点”。  
倦收天一脸木然的听着，也不应和。  
“还有，你趁机过份也是不行的......”。  
“无乡...”，倦收天打断他。  
“怎么了?”，原无乡转头看倦收天。  
“你非要每次我们在床上时，演你这些...不伦不类的剧本吗，万一哪天我被折腾到不行了，你以后的性福就没了”。  
原无乡自信得说，“放心，我保证你不会的”，随后附赠一个明朗笑容。  
倦收天却感觉不妙。  
果然，原无乡接着又说了，“阿倦，下次你喜欢哪个故事，黑海王那个怎么样，我觉得黑化设定很好玩”。  
“无乡...”。  
“嗯嗯”，原无乡捏了捏倦收天脸颊，“你现在这个神情再失落委屈一点更好，不能太强势了...哎哎，阿倦你干什么!”  
倦收天翻身压住原无乡，薄被一扯盖住两人，“不用等下次了，求黑海王蹂躏”。  
“先停一下，唔嗯~”。  
一个小时后，原无乡扶着腰往后缩，说好的冷酷绝情形象早不知丢哪儿去了。  
“请问黑海王，还想演个什么故事，不如欺凌良家妇男?”，倦收天追着不放。  
“够了够了，你离我远点!”。  
最后脸色发青，双腿发抖的原无乡彻底放弃了角色扮演，并发誓以后都不提了。


End file.
